Manage Dicers
Some of the following can be found in the game's help section respectively. The various actions (ie. selling, salvaging, evolving, etc.) can be accessed through the "Dicer" tab in game. Sell Selling Dicers will give you Gold. However, it is not recommended to sell Dicers. Only Peddler Fox should be sold for Gold. Instead of selling 1★ and 2★ Dicers, they can be salvaged for Memory Powder. Salvage Salvaging Dicers will give you Memory Powder which is used as material for Awakening. There's a chance of getting more than 100% (up to 200%) Memory Powder. You can salvage up to 25 Dicers at a time. It is recommended to salvage 1★ and 2★ Dicers. You can also opt to salvage nat 3★ Dicers but only salvage them when you have evolved them to 5★ as you can get more Memory Powder. It is not recommended to salvage nat 4★ and above as they are harder to get. The following is the amount of Memory Powder available from salvaging different rarities: * 1★ - 150 Memory Powder * 2★ - 250 Memory Powder * 3★ - 500 Memory Powder * 4★ - 800 Memory Powder * 5★ - 1,200 Memory Powder * 6★ - 2,500 Memory Powder Level Up EXP Beans can be used to level up your Dicers quickly. EXP Bean is the only Material used to level up Dicers. Obtain 50% more EXP by using EXP Beans of the same dice type. Once Dicers reach a certain level, they can be evolved to a higher Star grade. (Original 3★ Dicers can be evolved up to 5★.) Dicers are also "fortified" at a very low chance during level-ups and the chance increases when Fortify Beans are used. Fortification Dicers are "fortified" at a very low chance during level up and the chance increases when Fortify Beans are used. Fortified Dicers acquire a passive skill and a nice frame. Passive skills are activated when you use a Master Skill while the Fortified Dicer is equipped. * Fortified Skills for each dice type: ** Increases Master Skill damage/Destroy the monster's armor. ** Fully charge your Dicers/Reduces the enemy Dicers' charge point. ** Increases the ATK of your Dicers/Reduces the ATK of enemy Dicers. Evolve Your Dicers can be "evolved" to a higher ★ grade. (Original 1★ & 2★ can't be evolved. 3★ can be evolved up to 5★ max.) To evolve, Dicers must reach a certain level first. The success rate is 100%. Dicer's ATK slightly increases once it's evolved. Evolution Material is needed for evolving Dicers. Evolution Stars are one of the Evolution Material. No Gold or other materials are required for evolution when using Evolution Stars. However, note that Evolution Stars are harder to obtain compared to other Evolution Materials. * 4★ - Move Skill is enabled. * 5★ - Battle Skill is enabled. * 6★ - Move Skill is enhanced once fully charged. The following shows the respective MAX levels and when the different rarities can be evolved: * 3★ - MAX level 20; Can be evolved to 4★ at Level 10~ * 4★ - MAX level 30; Can be evolved to 5★ at Level 20~ * 5★ - MAX level 30; Can be evolved to 6★ at Level 30~ When Dicers are eligible for evolution, note that they will light up in blue when they are in a party. Max Evolve Max Evolve can only be performed for Max Awakened Dicers (ie. Limit-broken Dicers). ATK and HP substantially increases with Max Evolve. Max Evolve is guaranteed to succeed (100%). * Max Evolve for 4★ and 5★ Dicers require 4 Dicers of right types, Gold, ATK materials and dice materials. * Max Evolve for Primal Dicers require 4 Dicers of right types, Gold, Primal ATK materials and Primal Shards. You can tap on open slot icon or ? button to look up exact types of Dicer you need. Awaken and Limit Break You can awaken your Dicers up to their Evolution grade (★). Awakening your Dicers will turn the yellow stars into purple stars. Some Dicers can go through Limit Break after reaching +6 Awakening. Therefore, it is recommended to only awaken Dicers which are able to be limit-broken in order to save Memory Powder. (Exception for nat 4★ Dicers: Muspel and Luciella as they are useful in certain modes.) Only an identical Dicer can be used in Limit Break. Limit-breaking a Dicer will turn the purple stars into rainbow-coloured stars. Dicer animation and voice are unlocked after Limit Break. Dicers' stats increase at each Awakening. Dicers of the same evolution grade (★) as the targeted Awakening grade (★) are required. Each Awakening material has a 25% chance of success. Max Awakening Jellies have a 100% chance and only 1 of them is needed. Dicers can also be Fortified at a low chance when you use Fortified Dicers as materials. * +5 Awakening: Boosts Charge Effect * +6 Awakening: Level Cap Lv.40 → Lv.45 * Limit Break: +1 to Breakthrough use counts Transcend All Limit Broken Dicers can be Transcended. Four 6★ Dicers are required as materials. Only 1 identical Dicer can be used as well. Super Herbs can be used as materials for transcending too. Transcending your Dicers will increase the MAX level by 1. You can transcend your Dicers up to 5 times, reaching a MAX level of 50. Note that the stats of Dicers will always end up the same, regardless of when you awaken your Dicers. The same also applies to transcending and max-evolving. Check out Tips and Guides for more information! Category:Guides